


Forever in January

by TheWeather



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, reader has no gender, reader is not an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeather/pseuds/TheWeather
Summary: You promised him forever, you meant that.He promised you always, he meant that too.





	

Calloused hands smooth over tentative palms, light freckles dotting each knuckle and the space in between. Dip, hill, dip, hill, dip, hill, he traced the rise and fall of each bone with a deathly light touch, so delicately stroked it was as if you could break at any moment, like the fragile edge of a unfinished mirror. You smiled softly, his absentminded brushing of skin on skin soothing to you as you mulled over warm thoughts with an even warmer cup of tea. 

It was a cold evening in January, the night so long stretching into the morrow that most hours were seemingly spent under the kindly gaze of lunar light. It was your favourite time of year, with your Newt. Less work in the case as many a beast were huddled in dens, happy to hibernate through cold winter months, those that didn't were sluggish anyway, mostly. You could name a certain Niffler and too attached Bowtruckle that still caused a ruckus every now and again. It was charming really, when Newt was the one frustrated, dithering about looking for lost rings or sickles, having the occasional half hearted bite of a sulking Picket made his cute freckled face glow with a parental patience, a sort of vague sense of anger so submerged in loving emotions that it was difficult to feign upset for long enough to resolve the issue. No, he was too kind for that, too lenient. Your fingers twitched lightly, lack of movement giving way to static digits aching to be used. Your eyes felt heavy, lids drooping slightly as you fought to keep your attention on the book at at hand. Newt however, loved it when you were like this. So passive and precious, he loved you regardless of energy, of course, it was that same bright spirit that drew him to you in the first place, but this muted, domestic flame drew him closer still, so intimately close he was almost afraid to say something, afraid to shatter the fragile silence for the chance he could never reclaim what he would have lost. 

With a light sigh you placed the book on the table, dog-earing the pages as you so often did. Your books were well loved and well worn, matching you perfectly. They weren't tatty in a ill mannered and disruptive kind of way, but the kind of disorganised life that Newt himself kept. You intertwined your smaller hands with his own, feeling his always warm skin further heat yours. The clock mounted on the wall of your messy home read late into the evening, slightly blurred eyes hesitant to focus on the numerals.  
"I suppose we should head to bed," you mumbled, stifling a yawn with your free hand. He hummed in approval, drawing your frame closer to his in a sign of affection. You instinctively nuzzled into his chest, toes curled as you appreciated what you had. What you wanted, nay, needed.  
"I'm content with being here right now, aren't you?" It was your turn to approve, but you knew he meant more than just couch affections. You hummed lightly, summoning patchwork blankets to cover you both with a flick of your wrist.  
"I always will be Newty,"  
"Always?"  
"And forever."


End file.
